Paul Acson et. al disclosed a display element in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,310 including a graphic and pictorial information display element, a synthesizer element for electronic sound reproduction and a backing plate which couples to the display element and thereby defines a chamber for housing the synthesizer. However, such a display element has the following drawbacks:
1. The switching member 14, especially as shown in their FIGS. 1 and 2, is protruded outwardly beyond the face member 12 so that the switch should be matched with a specific spot of a decorative figure printed on the face member 12 such as a "nose" area of a mickey mouse as shown in FIG. 1 and is therefore quite limited for allocating such a switch.
2. The protruded switch is not suitable for a flat badge or medal requiring a smooth flat surface.
3. The switch 14 may be easily falsely operated since it is formed on an outside surface on the display element.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of such a conventional display element and invented the present electronic badge.